Da gangs photoalbum
by marg-csi-babe
Summary: The gang is invited at Monica and Chandlers place, and theyre gonna watch old pictures from the photoalbum!


(Scene: The hole gang is sitting on the couch with a photobook)  
  
Rachel : I brought all the photos we`ve got  
  
Monica : This is nice  
  
Joey to Chandler: It sure is! We`ve brought all the pictures we got, including the ones with Ross  
  
: NUDE!!  
  
Ross : He, that`s not funny. Those photos were not supposed to be made  
  
Joey : Yeah I know, but still I did made the photos  
  
(Everyone except Ross and Rachel laughs)  
  
(Rachel gives Ross a confused look)  
  
Rachel : But how can they make photos of you nude? I mean you`re not gonna tell me that you are  
  
running around naked in your own departement  
  
Ross : No..Well...Actually I...  
  
Rachel : Never mind! I don`t wanna hear it, you are wasting my food  
  
Chandler : Aaaw, look at this one (They`re looking at a schoolphoto from Chandler)  
  
Phoebe : Iew! Who is that fat girl standing next to you Chandler??  
  
(Monica looks up really pissed)  
  
Monica : That would be me!  
  
Phoebe : Aaaaw, look at that. It`s Emma, that`s so sweet  
  
(The gang looks at a photo with Emma and Hugsy)  
  
Joey to Rachel : When is this photo taken?  
  
Rachel : Ow, that`s one of the photos I picked up yesterday  
  
Joey : WHAT?!!!!  
  
Rachel : What`s wrong with it  
  
Joey : You said you gave me my Hugsy back  
  
Rachel : So I lied, it`s just a toy  
  
Chandler : Look, could we just move on to the next page  
  
(Rachel goes to the next page)  
  
Chandler : He Ross, I didn`t know you met Barbara Streisand  
  
(Ross looks confused)  
  
Rachel (mad) : I`ll take that as a compliment Chandler!  
  
Joey (smiling) : Ahaaa, and now we are moving on to the good stuff!  
  
(Everyone except Ross again is laughing)  
  
Chandler : It`s so amazing what you can see through a window  
  
(Monica looks specific to the photo)  
  
Monica : What is that over there?  
  
Joey : That`s his, uhm....thing  
  
(Monica gives unbelievable look to Ross) : Yeah Right  
  
Chandler : No serious don`t you see it then  
  
Monica : Actually I don`t  
  
Joey : Hold on, I`ll get a microscope  
  
Ross (mad) : That won`t be neccesary, Joey!  
  
Phoebe : Hey look, that`s me!  
  
Rachel : Uhmm Phoebes, why are you standing on a photo with a dummy?  
  
Joey (smiles) : Well, the question is not why she`s standing there with a dummy, it`s how she got  
  
the dummy  
  
Phoebe : Please Joey, that was a long time ago  
  
Joey : Yeah right, it was when were at the hospital for Rach  
  
Rachel : What?! What did you do then?  
  
Joey : She wanted the dummy. First the docter said no, but after a deal, she got the dummy  
  
Rachel : What? What deal?  
  
Phoebe : I would get the dummy, if I would sleep with him  
  
Chandler to Monica : See! I`m not the only one  
  
Phoebe : What? The only one in what?  
  
Monica : Let`s discuss that later. Next page!  
  
(The gang looks at some pictures of themselves)  
  
Ross : He, wasn`t that photo made in Disney Land?  
  
Rachel : Yeah it is  
  
Monica : Aww, I can still remember that time. It was really cold, it was snowing, Rach couldn`t  
  
see her feet anymore cos of her pregnancy and Ross was whining all day long for a photo with him  
  
and Goofy  
  
Ross : I still think it`s unfair that you didn`t let me go on a photo with him  
  
Joey : Please Ross, you are almost thirty years old, why do you want a photo of you and Goofy?  
  
Ross : Well, it`s still unfair. I mean you did make a photo of Joey and Minnie  
  
(The gang looks at another photo of themselves)  
  
Monica : Aaaw, this has always been my favorite photo  
  
Chandler (irritating) : That`s because a person named Joey, took off my pants  
  
Monica : No, it`s just that I look so great on that photo  
  
(The gang looks a little weird at Monica)  
  
Monica : What?  
  
(Short silence)  
  
Monica : Ow common you guys, I never ever say anything good about myself, and now I say something  
  
good about myself just once and you are pissed??  
  
Joey : Well, it wasn`t just one time Monica. You show that photo everytime, and everytime when  
  
you show it, you say that you love it because you look great on it  
  
Monica : That`s not true!  
  
Chandler : Well hunny, never mind them. I think you look great  
  
(Chandler kisses Monica)  
  
Monica : Thanks hunny, I think I look great too  
  
(The gang sights)  
  
Phoebe : Well, I think Chandler looks good too!  
  
Chandler : Should I take that as a compliment?  
  
Phoebe : Yeah ofcourse, I mean have you ever seen a man on a picture with a red head, burned from  
  
the sun, while having legs as white as a sheet!  
  
** The End ** 


End file.
